HP: His Love Through Time
by Evaded
Summary: La guerre fait rage entre le clan du mal et celui du bien, Voldemort à trouvé les reliques et les a en sa possession. Pour que le bien triomphe du mal, ils doivent trouver une solution et rapidement car le Lord noir n'attendra pas.
1. Chapter 1

**His love through time**

**Titre**: His Love Through Time (Son amour à travers le temps)

**Couples**: Gellet Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore Gellet Grindelwald/Ron Weasley

Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteure (c) _J.K.R_

**Contexte: **(Cette histoire se situe vers le septième tome.) La guerre fait rage entre le clan du mal et celui du bien, Voldemort à trouvé les reliques et les a en sa possession. Pour que le bien triomphe du mal, ils doivent trouver une solution et rapidement car le Lord noir n'attendra pas. Hermione, bien décidée à finir cette guerre a une idée tordue, mais c'est leur seul espoir.

Je m'excuse déjà auprès de vous, car il se peut que les expressions employées dans le texte vous soient méconnues. Pour remédier à cette situation, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit message me demandant une clarification. S'il vous plait, si vous n'aimez pas, ne commenter pas à moins que ce soit constructif. Je sais bien que le couple mentionné peut vous sembler bizarre, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer au moins une fois. Bonne lecture!

Eva.

**Chapitre I**

Caché dans une grotte, les héros se préparaient à écouter le plan « sensationnel » d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour placer des sorts de protection provisoire afin de les protéger du Lord noir. La majorité avait les vêtements tachés de sang soit des autres ou leur propre sang. Tous savaient que la bataille allait être rude, mais malheureusement pour eux, Voldemort était sur le point de la gagner. Ginny fut prise d'une quinte de toux, Harry la serra dans ses bras. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête vers eux, elle termina de lancer le dernier sortilège et elle avança vers ses amis. Elle fit les cent pas.

-Tu m'énerves à faire ça, déclara Ron, on jurait que tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à nous apprendre et que tu ne sais pas comment le dire.

-C'est un peu ça, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, j'ai un plan, mais il est un peu casse-cou. Tu en fais partie Ron.

-Pourquoi moi? pleurnicha-t-il.

-Tu es le seul ne nous à être le moins blesser, de toute façon, nous avons besoin d'Harry ici. Alors arrêtes de faire l'enfant. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à ouvrir une brèche temporelle. Je sais que c'est fou, mais comme Voldemort a les reliques, j'ai pensé que nous pouvions aller dans le passé et emprunter les reliques pour tenter de lui faire face.

-En ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis a bout, je suis prêt à tenter n'importe quoi. répondit Harry.

Hermione reprit:

-Et comme Ron est le moins blessé d'entre nous, j'ai pensé que ce serait lui l'idéal pour y aller.

-Tu veux m'envoyé là-bas? Je ne connais personne et je ne sais même pas où elles sont ces foutues reliques! Tu le sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi futé que toi.

-Ron, commença Ginny, d'après le livre écrit sur la vie de Dumbledore, il connaissait quelqu'un qui les cherchait aussi.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous contre moi?

Un long silence plana pendant un moment, les regards de tout le monde étaient posés sur Ron. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas. Il était nerveux. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis:

-Je ne sais même pas combien de temps cela va prendre pour les trouver…

-Je sais, avoua Hermione, mais c'est notre seul espoir.

-Vous allez faire quoi pendant que je vais être parti?

-On va tenter de gagner du temps Ron, je sais que tu peux le faire, affirma Harry.

-Ginny tu peux le faire non? tenta Ron.

-T'es con ou quoi? Tu le sais bien qu'avec ma cheville je ne peux pas bouger comme je le souhaite.

Voyant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir y aller, il soupira. Il s'adossa contre la paroi rocheuse. Il attendait qu'Hermione fasse la brèche, du moins, qu'elle la provoque. Il baissa la tête, personne n'osait aller le voir, ils savaient tous que c'était une pression énorme sur le rouquin. Ron se demandait bien ce qui allait arriver s'il ne les trouvait pas, s'il allait pouvoir revenir à la bonne année. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione lui toucha l'épaule. Il sut que le moment était arrivé. Il se leva lentement et regarda ses amis, ils mettaient leur vie entre ses mains. Le rouquin prit une profonde inspiration et marcha vers la brèche. Il n'avait pas le moindre indice où commencer ses recherches. Il entendit crier derrière lui, il tourna la tête et vit qu'ils avaient été repérés.

-Grouilles-toi Ron! s'écria Harry qui tentait de les repousser. Je sais que ça risque d'être dur, on est avec toi Ron, fais de ton mieux!

Sous les encouragements de ses amis, il fonça dans la brèche d'un pas décidé qui se referma derrière lui. Tout tournait autour de Ron, il sentait le mal de cœur l'envahir. L'envie de vomir était de plus en plus forte, sa tête tournait. Il voyait des images défiler devant ses yeux, il les ferma de peur que ses images restent gravées dans sa tête. Il sentit finalement son corps s'écraser sur une surface dure, il gémit de douleur. Ron tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la douleur était trop forte pour lui, il tomba dans les ténèbres d'un sommeil agité. Il sentait son corps lourd comme une grosse pierre, il entendait des voix sans pouvoir leur répondre. Cette situation dura, ce qui semblait à Ron, une éternité. Il vint à sentir une main froide sur sa joue.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort? demanda une voix.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a fait une sacré chute, il doit avoir quelque chose de cassé… J'y pense, peut-être qu'il a le cerveau en bouillie.

-Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne se réveille pas. Tu m'aides Albus?

Si Ron avait pu, il aurait figé. Il se souvenait du vieillard sympathique qui aidait Harry dans n'importe quelle situation. Il essaya de bouger l'un de ses bras pour leur dire qu'il n'était pas mort. Il n'y parvint pas, mais il entendit parler sans pouvoir entendre clairement les paroles. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on fermât lui arriva aux oreilles. Même si son esprit était dans les limbes, il pouvait quand même reconnaître les bruits du quotidien. Il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait en pleine forme, il s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait aucunement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans une chambre, mais la chambre de qui? Il se souvint qu'un jour Hermione lui avait dit que si l'un d'eux tombait dans la passé, il ne devait pas changer les choses. Ron sourit, il allait devoir passer pour un amnésique.

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda une voix.

Tout en tournant la tête Ron répondit:

-Je crois que oui.

Le jeune homme qui avait environ son âge se mit à rire. Il avait les cheveux blond qui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux bleus à faire rêvé de la mer et un magnifique sourire. Il avait un corps élancé. Le rouquin pensa aussitôt qu'il était très beau. Soudainement, il vit un autre homme entrer dans la pièce.

-Oh, Il est réveillé Gellert?

-Ouais, mais il me semble un peu à l'ouest.

-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda Albus.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus… c'est curieux ça… répondit nerveusement Ron.

-Hé bien, si tu ne t'en souviens plus, il faudra bien t'en trouver un, moi je suis Gellert Grindelwald et lui c'est Albus Dumbledor.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de fixer Albus, il n'en revenait pas, il venait de voir à quoi ressemblait le défunt directeur de Poudlard. Gellert ne sembla pas apprécier le regard de Ron sur son ami. Il fusilla donc le rouquin du regard. Avant qu'il pu demander quoique ce soit, le dénommé Grindelwald prit Albus par la main et l'entraina avec lui. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Ron en profita et fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait sur lui. Il avait toujours ses souliers et ses vêtements en loques. Il remarqua que son habit était encore tâché de sang. Il chercha sa baguette qu'il trouva, il regarda son état et fut soulager de voir qu'elle n'était pas brisée. Il se rappelait encore des escargots, il en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Il approcha de la porte pour écouter, s'il n'entendait rien, le rouquin pouvait penser à sortir par la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement pour le rouquin, il entendit des voix. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'en entendre une partie.

-Tu as vu comment il te regardait Albus?

-Non pas vraiment, pourquoi tu me parles de ça?

-Il avait l'air de te trouver de son goût.

-Quoi? s'écria Albus. T'es malade?

Ron se mit à regarder par la serrure, il voulait savoir s'ils étaient loin de la porte. Il pu voir une scène qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour. Il vit Grindelwald agripper Dumbledore et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le rouquin laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement. Il vit que Dumbledor ne tardait pas à répondre au baiser. Ron rougit et arrêta de regarder, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre à regarder. Il devait faire vite. Il regarda par la fenêtre voir s'il pouvait sauter. Voyant que la fenêtre n'était pas très élevée du sol, il tenta de l'ouvrir.

-Que fais-tu? demanda Albus qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-« Serpensortia! » cria Ron dont la seule formule venue à son esprit confus était celle-là.

Albus recula pour ne pas être mordu par le serpent.

-Par la barbe de Merlin c'est un sorcier!

-Jamais je l'aurais cru, laissa tomber Grindelwald, il n'est pas entrain de se sauver par hasard, tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à cacher?

Ron, se rendit compte de l'inutilité de son sortilège, il décida d'en lancer un autre:

-« Stupéfix! » Ha merde!

Il venait de toucher Dumbledore alors que c'était Grindelwald qu'il visait. Gellert semblait rire de lui, il devait le trouver minable. Grindelwald s'élança à la poursuite de Ron qui, d'un coup de pied, lui envoya le bout du lit dans le ventre. Il sauta par la fenêtre qu'il avait finalement ouverte. Il entendit une plainte, mais il se concentra sur sa fuite. Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. N'ayant jamais été un de ses sportif à l'endurance à toute épreuve, il s'essouffla. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il regarda derrière lui, il ne voyait personne. Il sentit un coup dans le genou gauche, Ron chancela. Une personne l'agrippa pour ne pas qu'il tombe, mais il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses bras et de sa baguette par fait même. Cette personne murmura à son oreille, Ron reconnu la voix sur-le-champ.

-Tu pensais vraiment t'échapper? murmura Grindelwald.

Trop étonné pour répondre, Ron tourna lentement la tête vers le beau jeune homme. Il frissonna juste à sentir son corps contre le sien. Le remarquant, Grindelwald sourit:

-Tu aimes les hommes toi, je me trompe?

-Pas du tout! s'offusqua Ronald.

Gellert passa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Ron avec une sensualité qui fit frémir le rouquin. Le blondinet fit descendre une de ses mains sur l'un des hanches de Ron. Inconsciemment, le rouquin ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir.

-Hmm, je crois que tu mens, je suis sur que oui.

-Tais-toi… ordonna Ron en rougissant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Gellert tenait Ron dans ses bras, voyant le rouquin calmé, il relâcha son étreinte. Il se demandait pourquoi il s'était sauvé comma ça. Au premier abord, il avait détesté Ron, mais là, il le trouvait simplement ridicule. Ronald ne se laissa pas faire, du moment qu'il sentit l'étreinte de Grindelwald relâchée, il ne se posa pas de question et lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le blondinet plia en deux et gémit de douleur. Ron se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing sur le visage. Gellert mit sa main sur ses lèvres et y vit un filet de sang, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et attaqua Ron en retour. Il n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser le rouquin qui était de plus faible constitution que lui. Ron continuait de se débattre même à bout de souffle. Il arrêta finalement, il n'avait plus aucune force.

-Je peux te donner ça, t'es persévèrent.

-Tu me veux quoi, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

-Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur et attaqué Albus?

-Je l'ai touché par erreur, c'est toi que je visais! grogna Ron.

-Moi? Faut vraiment être nul pour viser comme ça.

Ron se fâcha et donna un coup de genou dans le ventre à Gellert, le souffle soupé, le jeune homme tomba sur Ron. Le rouquin figea en sentant le blond contre lui. Il regarda Gellert.

-Tu sais que t'es lourd, dégages!

-Oh la ferme, c'est toi qui es faible. répondit Gellert.

Le blond regarda la bouche de Ron qui semblait pendant un instant attirante. Il secoua la tête et demanda tout en se levant:

-Tu cherches quoi pour être si pressé que ça?

-Les reliques. répondit évasivement Ron.

Il sentit Grindelwald l'agripper par les épaules. Le beau jeune homme planta son regard dans celui de Ron. Le rouquin sentit immédiatement que la situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre, il croyait que le jeune homme le détestait, maintenant, il le sentait intéressé par lui. Ron eut un sourire forcé et se mit à ricaner nerveusement. Gellert le regardait toujours dans les yeux avec une curiosité naissante.

-Ah, c'est fou ce que l'on peut dire une fois amnésique, voyons ce n'est qu'une légende où avais-je la tête?

-Qui te dit que c'est une légende le rouquin? Albus et moi-même sommes à leur recherche. Quelque chose me dit que tu es plus malin que tu prétends l'être. Viens avec moi et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir.

Il entraina Ron avec jusque dans la maison où il était avant, on voyait encore Dumbledore sous le sort de Ron. Gellert n'essaya même pas d'annuler le sortilège, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Il alla chercher un flacon et regarda le rouquin dans les yeux. Il prit son ami dans ses bras et alla le porter sur son lit et revint voir le rouquin.

-Tu vas avaler ça.

-Pas question! répliqua nerveusement Ron en reconnaissant le Veritaserum.

Grindelwald tourna les yeux en signe d'impatience. Il vit mine d'avaler le sérum de vérité. Weasley le regarda faire avec les yeux exorbités, sa compréhension des sorciers allait souvent prendre une marche de santé, il se sentit subitement tout confus. Gellert profita de l'état de Ron pour lui administrer le sérum de manière… forcée. Il colla sa bouche contre celle du rouquin et tenta de lui faire avaler de force. Il résista, mais une fois que le blondinet se mit à bouger la langue dans la bouche de Ron, celui-ci figea et agrippa Gellert par les épaules. Il avala le sérum comme si de rien n'était. Après s'être assuré que Ron avait bien avalé le Veritaserum, il arrêta le baiser et sourit en le regardant. Le rouquin se tapa le front avec sa main droite.

-Nous allons commencer avec une question toute simple, déclara-t-il pendant de Ron avala de travers sa salive. Quel est ton nom?

-Ronald Weasley.

-Jamais entendu, donc, crois-tu vraiment que les reliques soient une légende.

-Bien sur que non, répondit Ron, sinon Voldemort ne les aurait pas en sa possession au moment même où nous parlons.

Grindelwald arqua un sourcil:

-Qui est ce « Voldemort » dont tu parles?

-C'est Tom Jedusor.

-Il veut faire quoi avec les reliques?

-Tuer Harry Potter et surement dominer le monde.

-Il les a en sa possession maintenant? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-Dans le futur oui, mais pas dans le passé.

-Racontes-moi tout. dit-il avec une sorte d'intérêt renouvelée pour le rouquin.

-Je viens du futur et je suis venu chercher les reliques dans le passé parce que Voldemort les a dans le présent, c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir le vaincre.

Gellert se calla dans le siège où il était assis pendant qu'il interrogeait Ron. Il prenait le temps d'assimilé ce que le rouquin lui racontait, il demanda alors:

-Tu dois reconnaître Albus non, vu la façon dont tu l'as dévisagé la première fois que l'a vu.

-Oui, il était le directeur de mon école de sorcellerie.

-Comment ça « était »?

-Il est mort.

-Et moi, tu me connais?

-Pas vraiment, mais grâce à la biographie controversé sur Dumbledore ton nom est sortit plusieurs fois.

-Et je suis en vie moi?

-Bien sur que non, tu as été tué par Dumbledore.

Il vit le visage de Gellert s'assombrir. Ron savait que ce qu'il venait de dire allait surement changer le passé. Grindelwald était un homme brillant. Il offrit un verre d'eau au rouquin, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu me sembles ailleurs.

-En effet, mais j'attends que le sérum de vérité arrête son effet pour réveiller Albus.

Weasley eut un rictus de surprise, Gellert ne voulait dont pas que Dumbledore soit au courant de ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était donc pour cela qu'il l'avait mit dans une pièce à part. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui et murmura à l'adresse de Gellert:

-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je viens de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute ma vie…

Le blondinet lui jeta un regard. Il ressentait bien qu'il se sentait coupable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Ron qui leva la tête vers lui. Sans le savoir pourquoi, il le serra contre son torse avant d'aller réveiller Albus. Il parla longuement avec lui, sans pour autant révélé quoique ce soit à propos du rouquin et de son histoire rocambolesque. Dumbledore partit peut après que Ron ce soit excusé.

-Il ne t'aide pas à trouver les reliques? questionna le rouquin.

-Si, mais il a son frère et sa sœur à s'occuper.

-Cela dit, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Pas du tout, ce n'est que gaspiller du talent.

Grindelwald regarda Ron et sourit:

-Je crois que j'ai une idée fantastique.

-Avec ce sourire-là, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le jeune homme laissa Ron dans l'appartement, il n'oublia pas de lui dire d'y rester sinon il le tuait. Il avait même confisqué la baguette du rouquin. Il soupira de lassitude:

-Je commence à croire que j'ai déjà tout foiré sans même avoir commencé à chercher. avoua-t-il pour lui-même.

L'attente fut longue, très longue. Ron faisait les cent pas en attendant que Gellert revienne. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Une image vint en tête de Ron, mais oui, il devait lui faire l'amour, ils étaient amant après tout. Il s'assit de nouveau et se massa les tempes, il devait enlever cette image de sa tête le plus rapidement possible. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit et rapidement. Que ferait Hermione à sa place? Bien sur, elle aurait déjà commencé ses recherches dans les livres. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la bibliothèque de l'appartement. La majorité des livres traitaient de cuisine et de sorcellerie. Il soupira et fouilla quand même. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressent, il se dit alors qu'il devrait faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Il laissa un mot à Gellert, pour ne pas qu'il le tue. Du moins, il pourrait au moins lui foutre un coup de poing. Il s'était glissé dans la section pour adulte et cherchait quelque chose. Il se tourna alors pour regarder minutieusement l'autre rangée. Il reçu le pire coup de poing de sa vie:

-Aie! gémit-il.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans l'appartement, t'es sourd? le réprimanda Gellert.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te grouiller le cul, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-Ron, commença-t-il, j'ai déjà fouillé cette bibliothèque de fond en comble, il n'y a rien, tu perds ton temps.

-Alors j'ose espérer que tu as une meilleure idée! dit Ron sur un ton remplit de sarcasme.

-Bien sur que si.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, le blond sortit une carte de la ville de sa poche et se mit à expliquer:

-D'après moi, nous devrions plutôt nous attarder sur les plus vieilles maisons de la ville. Je les ai déjà marqué la carte de rond rouge. Cependant, je propose que nous passions le cimetière au peigne fin avant.

-D'accord, Albus va nous rejoindre?

-Non, il est en deuil.

-C'est vrai, il a perdu sa mère.

-Et sa sœur. ajouta Gellert.

-Quoi, depuis quand?

-Tu poses trop de question.

Grindelwald se mit en route et Ron resta planté comme une souche. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce type. Il accéléra le pas afin de le rattraper. Ils attendirent que le soir tombe, ils risquaient de se faire repérer s'ils fouillaient durant la journée. Ils découvrirent une tombe avec le signe des reliques. Gellert sourit et demanda à Ron de l'aider à soulever le couvercle. Weasley le fit sans grand enthousiasme, il avait plus la trouille qu'autre chose.

-Oh, ça pue! déclara Ronald.

-Tu allais t'imaginer quoi andouille!

Ron regarda Gellert fouiller dans la tombe comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait avoir un cœur de pierre. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait ou le dérangeait. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit une grosse araignée se sauver de la tombe, Ron pâlissait à vu d'œil. Grindelwald leva la tête et le regarda.

-Ron?

Le rouquin pointa l'araignée qui marchait sur le bord et finit par s'évanouir de peur. Le sorcier n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le rouquin venait vraiment de s'évanouir. Après avoir fouillé les restes du défunt et lui avoir subtilisé une carte qu'il avait avec lui, il regarda Ron. Il se décida à le réveiller.

-Ron, réveilles-toi! C'était juste une araignée.

-Une araignée, où ça? fit-il en se levant plus rapidement que jamais.

Gellert se leva à son tour en roulant les yeux, il tendit le bout de papier à Ron:

-Nous avons notre premier indice. D'après cette carte, il y a quelque chose d'important dans l'une des maisons que j'avais déjà encerclé sur la carte de la ville.

-Je suppose que c'est notre prochaine destination?

-Tu vois, tu peux être intelligent quand tu veux.

Le blondinet redonna la baguette de Ron en lui spécifiant qu'il en aurait de besoin.

-J'oubliais, fais gaffe à tes sortilèges.

-Ouais… maugréa le rouquin en se rappelant qu'il avait touché Albus au lieu de Gellert.

Grindelwald donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'encourager. La recherche des reliques semblait l'excité au plus au point. Ils marchèrent rapidement en direction de la maison mentionnée sur le vieux bout de parchemin. Tout en regardant la maison, il marmonna:

-J'espère que les occupants sont endormis.

-On peut toujours utiliser un bon vieux « Stupefix ».

Le rouquin hocha la tête en signe d'accord, mais avant que Gellert fasse un pas en direction de la demeure, il lui agrippa le chandail.

-Soyons discret, je n'ai pas intérêt à me faire trop remarqué.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci de me le rappeler.

Ron approcha de la porte d'entrée qui était effectivement barrée, il lança le sortilège « Alohomora » sous le regard excité de Grindelwald. Il tourna lentement la porte et pénétra dans la maison.

-Je te laisse fouiller la maison, dit Ron, moi je vais m'occuper des occupants.

-Bonne idée.

-Soit silencieux.

Gellert lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et Ron passa à l'étage supérieur. Il avait un peu peur de laisser Grindelwald s'occuper des occupants. Il réussit à utiliser convenablement le maléfice de Stupéfixion sur tous les occupants sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il mit un sort de protection devant l'entrée de la maison et retourna rejoindre Gellert. Il avait le cœur qui lui débattait dans la poitrine, il n'avait jamais pensé devoir en arriver là. Grindelwald sourit à son arrivée dans la cave.

-Enfin te voilà, je commençais à croire que ton sort avait mal tournée encore une fois.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas le moment.

En effet, Ron était à bout de nerf, il était anxieux et avait surtout peur d'être pris en flagrant délit. Grindelwald s'approcha de Ron qui recula nerveusement. Le jeune homme mit la main sur l'épaule de Ron puis le prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va bien se passer, t'es juste un peu nerveux c'est tout.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es un habitué.

Gellert eut un rire doux:

-Pas exactement, j'ai toujours aimé faire des choses dangereuses, la possibilité d'être pris en faute rajoute au moment une touche d'excitation.

Il finit par relâcher son étreinte sur Ron et lui donna une tape d'encouragement. Le rouquin se mit donc au travail. Ils cherchèrent pendant deux heures sans rien trouver. Ils passèrent aussi le reste de la maison au peigne fin. Soudainement, Ron souleva le tapis et regarda Gellert, il y avait une trappe dessous. Le blondinet l'ouvrir et sortit sa baguette en pointant l'escalier. Ron l'entendit murmurer « Lumos ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Ron ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un vague sourire en entendant Gellert. Le jeune homme descendit et Ron le suivit, il se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. D'un geste de la main, Grindelwald arrêta Ron qui le regarda interloqué.

-Tu entends?

-J'entends rien, tu dois être complètement fou.

Le blondinet pointa sa baguette vers le fond, il y avait une grande armoire. Cette armoire bougeait à intervalle non régulier. Gellert avança doucement vers celle-ci. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Ron qui reculait plus qu'autre chose. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et tapota du pied en regardant le rouquin trouillard. Il l'agrippa par le collet et l'entraina avec lui. Ron plaqua Grindelwald contre la paroi.

-Tu sais ce qui se trouve dans cette armoire?

-Non, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller voir.

-C'est un épouvantard! Il va encore se transformer en grosse araignée velue. pleurnicha Ron.

Grindelwald se dégagea de Ron et alla ouvrir l'armoire, mais avant qu'il soit assez prêt d'elle, l'armoire s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Gellert vit apparaitre sa plus grande peur devant ses yeux « Jack The Ripper ». Le jeune homme figea et il entendit Ron lui hurler dessus:

-Crétin, il ne tue que les prostituées, pourquoi tu as peur de lui!

Ron arriva rapidement à ses côtés et il essaya de penser à quelque chose de drôle comme il avait appris dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il pensa à l'afro rouge de Ronald McDonald ainsi que son habit loufoque.

-« Riddikulus »!

Jack se retrouva alors habillé en clown. Gellert se mit à rire et regarda Ron.

-Non mais, tu en as des idées toi.

Ron roula les yeux et délaissa l'épouvantard et marcha en direction du petit coffre près de l'armoire. Il en sortit un bout de bois, il avait entre ses mains la Baguette de Sureau. Il serra le poing en direction de Grindelwald et lui dit:

-Et de un!

-On fait quoi pour notre clown?

-Laisses-le faire.

Ronald mit la baguette dans le sac qu'Hemione lui avait donné avant de partir. Ils fermèrent la trappe doucement tout en laissant l'épouvantard seul. Ron pointa vers l'escalier et murmura « Finite Incantatem ». Il verrouilla la porte et sortit avec Gellert sur ses talons, les deux murmurèrent à l'unisson « Nox ».

-Ron?

-M'oui?

-J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre entre nous. déclara-t-il.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il tout en arrêtant de marcher.

-Chaque fois que tu as une peur, je suis là et moi je n'en ai pas peur, comme avec tes araignées et quand j'ai eut peur, toi, tu m'as aidé. J'ai l'impression… qu'on se complète.

-C'est surement juste une coïncidence.

Grindelwald n'osa pas rajouter quelque chose aux dires de Ron. Après quelques heures de marche silencieuse, Ron posa la tente, elle semblait minuscule vu de l'extérieur. Gellert le savait qu'à l'intérieur elle allait être immense. Une fois Ron couché sur le dos pour se détendre, il lui dit.

-Au départ, j'avais l'intention de t'utiliser pour avoir les reliques. Mais avec ce que tu m'as dit a propos de ce Voldemort, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'arrêter. Je veux que tu le fasses payer pour moi de m'avoir tué.

-T'en fais pas, c'est déjà dans mes plans, nous avons plein de gens à venger, dit Ron en souriant. Sinon, tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous devons aller pour la prochaine relique?

-Pas vraiment…

Un lourd silence tomba dans la tente. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire. Ils trouvaient la situation ridicule. Ils avaient l'une des reliques et aucun d'eux n'avait pensé aux autres. Après leur fou-rire, Ron ferma les yeux bien décidé à se reposer. Il sentit le matelas bouger, comme s'il y avait un nouveau poids dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Gellert penché au dessus de lui. Il resta à le regarder incrédule. Il se coucha près de lui et murmura un « bonne nuit » et le blondinet ferma les yeux. La présence du sorcier rassura le rouquin, il ne se sentait même pas mal à l'aise d'être à ses côtés. Ron finit par s'endormir. Quand Grindelwald ouvrit les yeux, il tenait Ron dans ses bras. Il se demandait bien depuis quand il était devenu aussi intime avec lui surtout si rapidement. Il s'assit et regarda Ron dormir. Il avait la nette impression qu'il pouvait le considérer comme son meilleur ami. Il songea à la querelle qu'il avait eut avec Albus. Il sortit de la tente et se mit à réfléchir sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'une des deux autres reliques. Il entendit du bruit venant de la tente, sachant que ce ne pouvait être nul autre que Ron, il poursuivit ses pensées. Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui se demandant où était Gellert. Quand il sortit de la tente, il le vit:

-Tu es déjà debout?

-Ouais, je me demandais où nous devrions aller pour trouver la relique suivante.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais je crois qu'on va devoir travailler dur la dessus et boire beaucoup de café.

Ronald ria à la remarque du café. Ils plièrent bagages et allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant pas cher. Les deux adolescents mangèrent en silence. Une fois leur déjeuner englouti, ils se lancèrent sur le café. Le visage de Ron s'illumina soudainement:

-Je crois qu'on pourrait aller vérifier à Pourdlard pour la seconde relique.

-Pas bête, d'ailleurs, je crois que le train part cette après midi.

-Je ne vois pas où nous pourrions chercher si mon plan ne marche pas.

Soudainement Gellert fit signe de se taire à Ron, le rouquin fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami, car il le considérait maintenant comme tel. Le regard de son ami se dirigea vers les deux filles qui les regardaient. Ron compris aussitôt. Il prit une gorgée de café, même s'il n'aimait pas cette boisson, il lui trouvait bon goût cette journée là. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent les voir:

-Bonjour, mon nom est Maryann, mon amie Aya et moi se demandions si vous désiriez de la compagnie.

Ron regarda Gellert, le blondinet prit la parole:

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Vous êtes certain? demanda Aya.

-Oui, vous êtes moche.

Les deux adolescentes piquées au vif partirent rapidement. Ron éclata de rire:

-Elles n'étaient même pas laides, tu aurais pu trouver mieux!

-Tu aurais préféré que je leur dise que nous étions amant? demanda-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent payer et sortirent du restaurant. Ils se mirent en route pour trouver la gare la plus proche. Une fois sur place, Ron tâta les murs comme un mime.

-Tu fais quoi là? Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un con présentement?

-Oh fermes-là et aides-moi à chercher!

Grindelwald se mit à faire un mime de lui. Il abandonna peu après et regarda Ron qui continuait de faire l'idiot. Il s'adossa contre un mur, mais pas pour longtemps, car il tomba à la renverse. Ron qui levait la tête au même moment pour lui demander quelque chose sourit:

-T'es génial Gellert!

-Merci…

Il passa à travers du mur et alla aider son ami à se relever. Ils virent plein de gens avec de vieux uniformes.

-On fait quoi, on va se faire rapidement remarqué habillé comme nous sommes. remarqua Gellert.

-Je te donne deux choix, soit on entre à Poudlard sans où l'on en vole à quelqu'un.

-J'aime ta deuxième option.

Grindelwald repéra quelqu'un d'environ sa taille et le suivit silencieusement. Ron fit de même, il suivit la personne aux toilettes et utilisa le maléfice de Stupexion. Il vola l'uniforme du pauvre garçon et la mit sur lui tout en prenant soin de mettre ses vrais vêtements dans son sac. Il colla une affiche sur la toilette « Brisée! ». Il vit Grindelwald sortir de la toilette d'à côté. Le blondinet mit le pauvre Stupéfixé avec l'autre. Il donna ses vêtements à Ron. Gellert leva sa baguette:

-« Oubliettes ».

Quand ils furent sortit des toilettes Ron murmura « Finite Incantatem ». Ils embarquèrent dans le train ni vu, ni connu. Les gens devaient les penser pour des premières années. Le cœur de Ron s'était calmé, il était toujours un peu anxieux et soucieux, mais il pouvait contrôler ça. Quant à Grindelwald, il n'avait pas l'air préoccupé du tout.

-Comment on va faire pour s'éclipser des autres?

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan.

Grindelwald pencha un peu la tête pour écouter le plan de son ami. Ron lui racontait qu'ils allaient essayer d'être les derniers comme ça ils pourraient plus facilement échapper à la surveillance des professeurs présents. Gellert hocha la tête:

-J'espère que tu as un Plan B si celui-là foire.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu veux espérer en arriver où après avoir atteint Poudlard ?

-Pré-au-Lard. répondit Ron du tac au tac.

Gellert lui sourit et s'approcha de Ron qui, pour une fois, ne recula pas. L'adolescent se pencha vers le rouquin pour arranger sa cravate. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent durant tout le reste du trajet. Les battements du cœur de Ron s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'école. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il respirait bruyamment. Il sursauta à l'approche de la main de Grindelwald sur la sienne. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son ami. Gellert leva sa main droite pour caresser le visage de Ron. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il attira son ami vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Ron se raidit et Grindelwald se colla à Ron. La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrer la langue de son ami. Gellert mit fin au baiser passionné et regarda Ron. L'adolescent donna un dernier baiser à son avant de se lever, le train s'était arrêté. Weasley secoua sa tête pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Il attendit avec Gellert avant de sortir du train. Il jeta un regard à son ami, il avait l'air très sérieux, il regardait partout. Les deux adolescents firent semblant de suivre le troupeau et une fois qu'ils en virent l'occasion, ils s'échappèrent. Une fois hors de vue des professeurs, ils se changèrent et reprirent la route en silence. Grindelwald se contentait de suivre Ron, car il se doutait bien qu'il connaissait le chemin.

Une fois rendu, ils fouillèrent Pré-au-Lard sans rien trouver, ils cherchèrent à des endroits inusités sans pour autant trouver quoique ce soit. Ils prirent une table au Chaudron Baveur pour discuter. Ron baissa la tête et dit à son ami:

-Désolé, je croyais qu'elle aurait pu être ici.

-C'est pas grave, on finira bien par trouver. D'ici là, faut continuer de penser.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai plus d'idée.

-Tu crois qu'elle serait dans une vieille maison aussi?

-Je ne sais pas, commença Ron, mais je suppose que ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

Il vit le beau visage de son ami s'illuminer. Malheureusement, les deux adolescents étaient à bout de force, ils étaient très fatigués. Même s'ils avaient peu de temps à accorder au repos, ils dénichèrent une petite auberge qui avait une chambre de disponible pour la nuit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Ron regarda Grindelwald:

-Je crois que la dame nous a prit pour… des amants.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'y a qu'un lit, je me trompe?

-Pas du tout, mais je suis trop fatigué pour me plaindre.

Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien mérité. Quand Ron eut finit de la salle de bain, Gellert y entra à son tour. Le rouquin alla tout de suite se coucher dans le lit tout en continuant de penser. Il éplucha mentalement le compte que sa mère lui racontait. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Gellert embarquer dans le lit en baillant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Ron se réveilla et s'assit dans le lit, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui roupillait encore. Il le secoua:

-Debout, il faudrait se dépêcher si on veut finir un jour.

-Encore cinq minutes…

-On n'a pas trop le temps.

Grindelwald s'assit dans le lit à la suite de Ron et regarda ce dernier. Les yeux de Weasley s'écarquillèrent en voyant que Gellert dormait nu.

-Tu dors nu! s'écria-t-il.

-Bah oui, pas toi?

-Non! dit-il en rougissant.

Grindelwald fit tomber Ron sur le dos dans le lit:

-Hé!

Le blondinet se contenta de sourire. Il alla sur Ron, mais il disparu sous les couvertures. Il était entrain de se demander si Grindelwald n'était pas entrain de jouer à cache-cache. Il sentit quelque secondes plus tard un souffle chaud près de son entre-jambe. Il rougit instantanément:

-Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Gellert s'occupait doucement de l'entre-jambe de son ami. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. Le souffle chaud de son ami le rendait fou, il pouvait sentir la langue de Grindelwald autour de son sexe. Il se crispait de plus en plus en sentant le plaisir monter en lui. Avant que le plaisir de Ron prenne fin, le blondinet délaissa l'entre-jambe et alla embrasser son amant fougueusement. Le rouquin s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. La langue de Ron laissa celle de son amant jouer avec elle. L'adolescent gémit et sentit une vive douleur entre ses cuisses. Il se crispa de nouveau.

-Ne te crispe pas Ron, ça va être pire sinon. déclara Gellert tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il ferma les yeux le temps que la douleur se calme, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé mainte fois à faire l'amour avec Gellert, il ne savait pas que son ange blond ressentait la même chose à son égard. Il se colla à lui tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Ils s'embrassèrent tantôt tendrement sitôt fougueusement. Ron n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il ressentait une passion brûlant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir. Gellert était le seul à le faire frémir et à lui donner envie. Après avoir fait l'amour avec passion, Grindelwald susurra à l'oreille de Ron:

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ron embrassa Gellert avec fougue. Il ne voulait plus le quitter. Ils savaient cependant que leur amour était impossible, il devrait retourner dans son époque et laisser Grindelwald. Il le serra dans ses bras, il avait envie de pleurer, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues. Plus tard, Ron s'habilla rapidement et proposa d'aller manger un morceau avant de commencer les recherches. Son ami ne s'y opposa pas. Quelques heures après avoir mangé, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un petit village. Ils regardaient l'état général des maisons et allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour trouver une quelconque piste. Il s'agissait d'un village de sorcier donc ils devaient être très vigilent. Ron tapota l'épaule de son ami:

-Regarde ça, une maison qui a brûlé. Elle appartenait à un grand sorcier. On pourrait peut-être visiter les ruines non?

-Mieux que rien, avoua Gellert en refermant le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers cette fameuse « maison ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Le regard posé sur les débris à moitié calcinés, Ron se demandait s'ils avaient été laissés là. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui semblait se poser pas mal de questions lui aussi. La main de Ron chercha celle de Gellert. Il vit le jeune homme esquisser un sourire quand il lui prit la main.

-Ron?

-Oui?

-La fois dans la chambre ne t'a pas satisfait complètement?

-Hein? Mais…

Grindelwald osa un sourire et entra dans les décombres. Il attendit que Ron le rejoigne. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à suivre, ils se mirent à chercher comme si leur vie en dépendait. Parfois, quand Gellert passait près du rouquin, il lui caressait les fesses ou l'embrassait dans la nuque. Le rouquin rougissait à chaque fois, jamais il n'aurait cru connaître un amour aussi fort que celui qu'il portait à Grindelwald. Soudainement, il entendit son amant et ami soulever une poutre. Il semblait persuadé que l'une des reliques s'y trouvait. Il délaissa le coin où il cherchait pour venir l'aider. Gellert se pencha pour regarder sous le sol:

-Ron, laisses ta poutre sur le sol et viens voir ça.

Weasley déposa doucement la poutre sur le sol et suivit le regard de son ami. Sur le sol couvert de suie, il voyait une bague. Intriqué, il la prit entre ses doigts. Cette bague, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, malheureusement il ne se souvenait pas où. Il resta pensif tout en essayant de faire un lien. Dans sa mémoire, il revit l'image de Dumbledore avec un large sourire doucement peint sur le visage. Il cru l'entendre dire « Allez Ron, tu es si près du but. » Il se souvenait maintenant.

-C'est… C'est la bague que Dumbledore portait… C'est une relique?

-Tu parles du Dumbledore que tu as connu? dit-il pendant que Ron acquiesçait.

Gellert jeta un œil à la bague, il y voyait un trait droit et un triangle, mais pas de cercle. Il leva les yeux vers Ronald qui sourit à son tour:

-Je crois que le cercle, c'est la bague.

Grindelwald rendit le sourire de son ami et se mit à marcher pour sortir des décombres. Maintenant, ils devaient penser à la dernière relique. Gellert commença à réfléchir tout haut.

-Nous avons la baguette, le cercle, ce qu'il nous faut c'est la cape. Cependant, des capes il y en a partout…

-Attends! le coupa Ron, Harry, il a une cape, c'est la cape d'invisibilité que son père lui a donné. Je crois que ce pourrait être la dernière relique? Dans le compte, il disait que la cape le rendait invisible aux yeux de la mort.

-Je crois qu'on a une piste, il faudrait donc trouver les ancêtres de ton ami.

-C'est ça le problème, Harry n'a pas eut le temps de connaître son père, du coup, il n'a pas vraiment pu me parler de sa famille.

Il vit Gellert secouer la tête. Ron était triste aussi, pour une fois qu'ils avaient un indice immédiat. Il regarda son ami qui semblait réfléchir. Ils s'assoyaient sur un banc. Ron, la tête penchée vers le sol cherchait avidement une solution au problème. De son côté, Gellert avait les yeux rivé vers le ciel comme si une réponse allait en tomber.

-Je sais que ça n'a pas rapport avec notre problème, mais je me demandais si tu avais d'autre trucs dans le sac que ton amie t'a préparé.

-Hm, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de regarder, on s'est fait attaqué par des mangemorts juste avant, je me suis donc engouffré dans la brèche en vitesse.

-Des mangemorts?

-Prends ça comme des laquais de service.

Ronald mit le sac sur le sol et commença à sortir divers items. Il avait des pansements, des livres de sortilèges, des livres sur des potions. Il soupira, Hermione savait qu'il était un peu tête en l'air et qu'il avait tendance à oublier. Il continua à chercher. Il se mit à tirer quelque chose qui semblait invisible.

-Tu sais que tu aurais fait un bon mime? laissa tomber Grindelwald en regarda Ron faire.

-Hé… mais c'est la cape d'Harry!

Les yeux de Gellert s'arrondir, il passa un petit moment à cacher sa main et à la sortir. Il n'avait pas dû en voir une souvent. Ron le laissa faire et se mit à réfléchir. Si c'était lui qui avait la cape d'invisibilité alors Voldemort n'avait pas toute les reliques.

-On s'est gouré. Il devait manquer une relique à Voldemort et nous comme on ne soupçonnait pas la cape d'Harry, on était certain qu'il les avait tous en sa possession. Ce qu'on peut être bête!

-Ne dis pas ça Ron, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Maintenant qu'on a les trois, comment tu comptes faire pour provoquer une brèche temporelle?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas assez callé dans la matière pour te répondre.

Grindelwald s'adossa comme il faut sur le banc et regarda Ron, il avait le regard dans le vide. Il l'entendit gémir:

-J'aurais dû demander à Hermione comment elle a fait…

-Il y a un principe, tu connais celui de « tout ce qui monte doit redescendre »?

-En quoi c'est supposé m'aider? soupira le rouquin.

-Bien, si tu es venu ici, il y a certainement une façon pour que tu retournes à ton époque…

Les derniers mots de Gellert semblaient rester coincés dans sa gorge. Le rouquin regarda son ami, il avait pâlit.

-Gellert?

-Non… murmura-t-il comme s'il était loin de Ron.

La réalité avait frappé de plein fouet le visage de Grindelwald. Si Ron retournait chez lui, il ne le verrait plus, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser. Il était amoureux de lui, il ne voulait pas en être séparé. Ron lui mit la main sur l'épaule:

-Tu vas bien, tu es pâle comme un linge là…

-Si tu retournes à ton époque, je ne te verrais plus.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième, aucun des deux ne voulaient parler. Ron ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter Gellert. La vérité était là, il n'y avait pas de solution. Il était amplement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à cette époque. La situation peinait Ron aussi, il se leva du banc et fit quelque pas. Grindelwald se leva du banc à la suite de Ron pour l'agripper et l'embrasser fougueusement. La langue de Gellert cherchait avidement celle de Ron, elle ne mit pas de temps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le baiser était si passionné que les deux adolescents oublièrent ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les passants les dévisageaient. Quand Gellert mit fin au baiser, les adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Ils rougirent tout les deux. Ils partirent pour Godric's Hollow.

-Tu crois qu'on va trouver la brèche ici?

-Je ne sais pas comment on cherche une brèche Ron.

Le rouquin sortit les reliques et les posa sur la table de la chambre qu'il venait de louer pour une nuit. Il passa un long moment à les regarder sans pouvoir trouver ou faire quoique ce soit. Ils étaient revenu à Godric's Hollow, la ville où ils avaient trouvé la Baguette de Sureau. Grindelwald serra Ron contre son corps. Il se mit à couvrir de baiser le cou du rouquin avec ardeur. Il donnait envie à Ron. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser longuement. Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter. Le rouquin avait la nette impression qu'il devait bientôt partir, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il savait tout simplement. Dans la poche de son jean, il savait que l'objet que Dumbledore lui avait offert semblait lui montrer la voie à suivre, comme à chaque fois. Les baisers de son amant devinrent de plus en plus pressant, le jeune rouquin avait beaucoup de difficulté à penser. La langue de Gellert dansait avec celle de Ron comme si elles l'avaient toujours fait. Le blondinet fit basculer son amant sous lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les deux adolescents se laissaient aller sans que personne ne puisse les juger. Grindelwald détacha le jean de Ron pour s'occuper de l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Il savait pertinemment que Ron avait un plaisir immense quand il le suçait. Le rouquin laissait échapper des petits gémissements adorables tout en caressant les cheveux de son amoureux. Il fit jouir Ron une première fois avant de couvrir son corps de baisers brûlants. Gellert écarta amoureusement les jambes de Ron pour le pénétrer tout en douceur, le rouquin se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Ils firent l'amour durant toute la nuit, Ronald avait comme plan d'épuiser son amant tout en le satisfaisant pour partir à contrecœur incognito. Il demanda plusieurs fois à Grindelwald de lui refaire l'amour.

-Tu es gourmant mon ange.

-Tu n'aimes pas?

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer? commença le blondinet, tu me demandes de te faire l'amour encore et encore.

Weasley esquissa un sourire et embrassa son amant. Il s'endormit finalement lové dans les bras de Gellert. Il se réveilla tout doucement avant lui comme prévu. Il alla prendre une douche et prépara son sac pour partir. Il prit les reliques avec lui. Pendant un instant il le regarda, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Le rouquin se sentait si bien avec lui, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il devait quitter l'havre de paix que lui offrait son amant en plus de la vie incognito qu'il menait en ce moment pour aller faire face au Lord noir. Il soupira, décidément il ne serait jamais pleinement heureux. Le sac sur une épaule, il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de lancer le sortilège qu'il regrettait déjà.

-« Oubliettes ». Adieux mon amour.

Il sortit de la chambre silencieusement sans rien laisser derrière lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il savait que s'il laissa Grindelwald avec sa mémoire le passé serait changé. Il ressentait comme un coup de couteau à travers son cœur, il sentait même le froid de la température du matin s'engouffrer dedans. Il marcha la tête baisser, le joues mouillées par ses larmes. Il pouvait se laisser aller. Une fois loin de tout, il cria à s'en rendre sourd tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait était forte. Il perdit connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un visage était penché sur lui, il le reconnu tout de suite:

-Harry?

Le visage de son ami s'illumina:

-Tu as réussit Ron! Je savais que tu en étais capable!

Tout en se relevant lentement, Ron scrutait les visages des personnes présentes. Le visage de Ginny abordait un sourire, elle était contente de revoir son frère sain et sauf. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir celui d'Hermione, elle le serrait déjà contre elle. Fred et Georges eurent la même réaction que Ginny. Luna était dans lune comme à son habitude, mais elle semblait avoir un poids de moins sur les épaules. Molly, la mère de Ron serrait son fils dans ses bras. Malgré le fait que tout le monde était là, une partie de son âme, de son cœur était resté avec Grindelwald.

-On se bouge, il ne reste pas un minute à perdre. dit-il pour se changer les idées.

-Ron? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, je suis en pleine forme, au fait Ginny, tu avais raison, merci.

-Mais de rien. fit-elle en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit. J'espère que tu as utilisé le sortilège nécessaire au moins.

-Ne t'en fais.

Ron donna à Harry les reliques pour le combat final. Ils savaient tous qu'Harry devrait combattre seul contre Voldemort et que les autres allaient se battre contre ses mangemorts. La perspective d'un combat contre un homme impitoyable n'enchantait pas le rouquin. Cependant, il n'aurait pas échangé son adversaire contre celui de son ami. La grande bataille s'amorçait finalement. Chacun connaissait son rôle, Hermione l'avait expliqué à tout le monde sans oublier le moindre détail. Ils avaient compris et savait aussi que certains d'entre eux ne reviendrait probablement pas. Ils avançaient lentement devant le Lord noir qui marchait aussi en leur direction. Le premier sortilège retentit et ce fut Ron qui fut projeter dans l'air. Il se releva péniblement, Bellatrix le regardait comme si elle savait que Ron était affaiblit par quelque chose. Tous fondirent sur leur adversaire en même temps. Le chaos régnait en maître absolu sur la bataille. Notre rouquin, qui n'était pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour combattre, essayait d'occupé Bellatrix pour ne pas qu'elle interfère dans le combat d'Harry, il devait la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Sans savoir ce qui se passait réellement, la tristesse qu'il ressentait à la perte de son amant se transforma rapidement en colère noire et la jeta au nez de Lestange. Il ne combattait pas pour lui ni pour Harry, il combattait pour Grindelwald, son amour perdu. Une fois la démone hors d'était de nuire, il se rua sur le mangemort suivant pour aider sa sœur.

-Ron, va plutôt aider Neville, il se bat contre le serpent!

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, il se mit à courir en direction de Neville. Le garçon rondelet avait bien compris que le serpent semblait être précieux aux yeux du Lord noir. Le rouquin chercha dans les différentes salles du repère de Voldemort à la recherche d'une trace de son ami ou du serpent. Il n'eut pas une grande difficulté à repérer son ami. Il se rangea à ses côtés:

-Besoin d'aide?

-Pas de refus. souligna Neville.

Le combat contre ce serpent aussi rusé qu'un être humain fut rude, mais il réussir à détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Les deux amis sourirent devant le travail accomplit, mais la bataille n'était pas terminé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, les autre mangemorts avaient été capturés. Hermione vint à leur rencontre.

-Dépêchez vous, nous avons un problème encore plus énorme.

-Quoi encore? dirent Ron et Neville à l'unisson.

-Voldemort c'est rendu dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

-Pourquoi? demanda Ron, il veut faire chier Harry en lui montrant la tombe de ses parents?

-Pas exactement, il s'est rendu dans le coin des sorciers noirs pour les ramener à la vie grâce à la bague pour en faire un armé contre Harry.

-C'est vrai que ça sonne pire que le serpent. nota Neville.

Hermione les amena rapidement à destination. Ils purent voir la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Voldemort avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel et ricanait tout seul. Neville tourna sa tête vers Hermione pour l'interroger. Avant qu' puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, un brouillard se leva et des silhouettes apparurent.

-J'appelle tous les sorciers maléfiques qui sont décédés dans ce cimetière! Sortez et combattez à mes côtés!

-Non. tonna une voix grave et arrogante.

Le Lord noir grogna, il lança un sort à celui qui avait décidé de ne pas lui obéir. Le sort fit l'effet voulu et le mort se rangea du côté de Voldemort. Ron étouffa un juron, il venait de reconnaître le sorcier qui n'était nul autre que Grindelwald.

-Trembles Potter, trembles! J'ai redonné à mon armée leur physique d'antan, ils pourront combattre contre tes amis minables avec force qu'ils avaient à l'apogée de leur règne! ricana Voldemort.

Harry ne se laissa pas intimidé. Le pauvre Ron avec reconnu son ancien amant et ne voulait surtout pas le combattre. D'après son physique, il devait avoir au moins vingt-cinq ans, surement l'âge où les gens tremblaient devant lui. Il était encore plus séduisant que ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Le mage noir jeta un regard sur l'armée d'Harry. Il trouva le maillon faible sans grande difficulté. Il s'agissait au rouquin au pull vraiment moche qui portait un jean délavé.

-J'aime pas le sourire narquois du blondinet, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, faites attention il a l'air dangereux.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce type ni entendu parler de lui. avoua Harry tout en fixant le mage noir.

-C'est Grindelwald, commença Ron, celui contre qui s'est battu Dumbledore, il avait la baguette de Sureau il y a très longtemps.

Tous se turent, ils ne savaient comment ils pouvaient lui faire face, cet homme avait quand même donné du fil à retorde à Dumbledore lors de leur combat. Le vieux directeur n'était plus là pour les aider, il ne pouvait donc pas intervenir.

-Ron, commença Harry, j'aimerais que tu distraies notre mage noir.

-Pourquoi moi?

Harry ne répondit pas, Ron compris qu'il devrait faire face à ses démons intérieur même s'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Malheureusement pour lui, Gellert ne se souvenait plus de Ron, le rouquin avait utilisé le sort nécessaire pour qu'il l'oublie. Il était surement sans pitié et n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il avala de travers sa salive. Il nageait en plein cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Le chaos reprit de plus bel. Avant même que Ron se rende compte qu'il avait décidé de se sauver de Grindelwald, il était déjà entrain de fuir. Grindelwald sur ses talons, le rouquin paniquait. Il était effrayé à l'idée de devoir lui lancer un sortilège. Il redoubla d'effort pour regarder derrière lui durant sa course.

-Arrêtes de fuir! Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. lui rappela Gellert.

Ron savait très bien que s'il tentait de faire un duel avec lui il serait foutu. Ce Grindelwald n'avait rien en commun à l'adolescent que Ron avait aimé. Il voyait devant lui un homme terrifiant capable de tuer n'importe qui. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer autant. Il bifurqua sur sa droite pour tenter de semer son poursuivant. Le mage noir lança un sort qui blessa Ron à la jambe. Il tomba à plat ventre, quand il se retourna pour voir où était rendu Grindelwald, il était juste à côté de lui et pointait sa baguette au nez du rouquin. Ron se mit à trembler.

-Comment un maillon faible comme toi a pu devenir sorcier, réponds!

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, Grindelwald soupira et garda sa baguette en direction du visage de son opposant. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ron tira sur la manche de Gellert et fit tomber l'homme sur lui. Il l'embrassa. Confus, le mage noir s'écria:

-Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit dans tes bras. murmura Ron dans un souffle.

-Je n'aime pas les hommes, lâches-moi sangsue.

Le cœur de Ron se brisa encore une fois. Les paroles de Grindelwald étaient dures. Il assomma Ron et partit s'occuper des autres. Une fois dans les ténèbres le rouquin se mit à rêver des moments passés avec son ami et amant. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir lancé le sortilège d'oubliettes. Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il était en plein combat contre l'armée de Voldemort. Il essaya de bouger, mais sans succès. Il se mit à paniquer, il se demandait si Grindelwald l'avait tué. Il essaya de gémir, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire fut de pleurer. Il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. L'instant dura longuement, il entendit ce qui semblait être des voix autour de lui, mais il ne distinguait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Ron ouvrit finalement les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère, elle semblait tellement inquiète.

-CHÉRI! Ron n'est pas mort! beugla-t-elle.

Ron sentit le regard de son père se poser sur lui. Tout était si confus dans son esprit, il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

-Ah Ron! On s'inquiétait pour toi. dit le père à son fils.

-Où est Harry? demanda Ron.

-Il a vaincu Voldemort, ne t'en fais pas, il va très bien.

-Il est avec Ginny. répondit Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le rouquin s'assit dans le lit et regarda tout le monde tour à tour. Sa mère avait quitté la pièce pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger à son fils. Le père était partit en laissant Hermione avec lui. Son regard se posa sur Grindelwald.

-M-mais il f-fait quoi ici l-lui? bégaya-t-il.

-Bien, il n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais, au lieu de te tuer, même sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il t'a simplement assommé. De plus, il doit rester ici jusqu'à ce que le Ministère de la Magie décide ce qu'ils vont faire de lui. Il vit Grindelwald lever les yeux vers le plafond et sortir de la pièce. Le regard de Ron le suivit, il entendit Hermione soupirer.

-Écoute Ron, ce type n'a rien de bien selon moi, oublies-le.

-Ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plaît.

Hermione finit par le laisser seul. Sa mère lui apporta une soupe, il la mangea sans ronchonner. Il n'avait pas le moral à se battre, son envie de vivre était partit comme les souvenirs de son ancien amant. Durant l'après midi, il marchait aux alentours de sa maison, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il repensait aussi à quand il avait tenté de s'approcher d'Harry. Sa mère l'avait aussitôt mit à l'écart, car ils devaient parler d'adulte à adulte. Il ne voulait plus se mêler aux autres. Il s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche. Le rouquin avait de la difficulté à se faire à l'idée que tout était fini. Voldemort était enfin mort.

-Et dire que j'aurais pu mourir… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux et s'étendit sur le dos, il se fichait un peu de ce que sa mère, son père, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Bill, Ginny ainsi que tout les autres ayant participés à la grande bataille disaient sans lui. Il était un peu fâché d'être tenu à l'écart, mais il se dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il sentit une présence familière.

-Grindelwald? demanda-t-il.

-Malgré tes airs niais, on pourrait quand même croire que tu as un cerveau.

-Pourquoi t'es si méchant que ça avec moi?

-Tu penses que cela m'a plu de me faire embrasser par un homme? commença Gellert.

-La ferme! Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé Dumbledore!

Gellert posa son regard sur Ron et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Il se demandait sans doute comment le rouquin pouvait bien savoir. Voyant l'air du mage noir, il avala sa salive de travers et finit par se lever. Il enleva l'herbe sur son jean et lui dit:

-Oublies ce que je viens de dire.

-Ronald Weasley? laissa-t-il tomber, comme s'il tentait de deviner son nom.

-Quoi? répondit Ron agacé.

Gellert prit Ron dans ses bras, sans plus attendre, il prit en otage les lèvres du rouquin. Ron n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot qu'il sentait la langue de Grindelwald dans sa bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria-t-il en repoussant le blondinet.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus Ron?

-De quoi tu parles? Heu… Attends! Depuis quand tu connais mon nom, je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit.

-Tu es amnésique ou quoi, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi que je l'ai su à cause du Veritaserum.

Le rouquin figea de surprise à cause de la justesse des dires de Gellert. Il se mit à faire quelque pas en rond, il essayait de mettre ses idées en place. Son cœur battait rapidement, il entendait ses battements jusque dans ses oreilles. Il jeta un regard à Grindelwald qui se tenait toujours près de lui, il n'avait pas bougé. Le rouquin joua nerveusement dans ses cheveux, il tremblait. Il cherchait une explication logique à ce qui venait de se produire.

-Ron, tu penses sérieusement que ton sort d'oubliettes à fonctionné? Tu arrives à peine à lancer un Stupefix.

-C-comment tu sais que j'ai essayé?

Grindelwald s'approcha de Ron. Le rouquin était dos à Gellert. Le blondinet serra Ron contre lui. Il le sentit se crisper, mais les muscles de Ron se détendirent rapidement. Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur la nuque du jeune homme.

-Je croyais que tu ne me reconnaissais pas… murmura Ron.

-J'ai eut du mal à croire que c'était toi. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu étais déjà partit, je me suis lancé à ta recherche. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou sans toi. Quand je suis revenu d'entre les morts, tous mes souvenirs étaient confus. Quand Voldemort avait prit le contrôle sur mes actes, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Une fois que j'ai ressentit tes lèvres sur les miennes, tout s'est remis en place, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était toi. J'ai voulu te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de son emprise. Il voulait que je te tue, j'ignore d'où j'ai tiré la force de t'assommer.

Ron écoutait attentivement ce que Grindelwald disait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son sort n'ait pas fonctionné. Il n'était pas capable de savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou complètement furieux. Il leva sa main et toucha du bout des doigts le dessus de la main de Gellert. La respiration du rouquin était saccadée.

-Quand ton ami Harry la tuer Voldemort, poursuivit Grindelwald, son emprise à prit fin. J'ai été chanceux de ne pas être tuer comme tout les autres. Quand tu t'es réveillé, j'étais furieux contre toi. Après quelque temps de réflexion, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit.

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? osa demander Ron.

-Que tu ne venais pas de la même époque que moi et que c'était normal que tu aies disparu. affirma-t-il tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du rouquin.

Ron sentit contre sa peau les lèvres du mage noir. Il lui donnait d'autre baiser brûlant. Il était heureux à cet instant, mais une autre partie de lui était plutôt septique.

-Tu m'as vraiment cherché partout?

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir vu que je ne te trouvais pas. J'ai demandé à tous les sorciers que je croisais s'ils t'avaient vu. Sous la rage, la colère, j'en ai même tué plus d'un.

Ron s'écarta rapidement de Grindelwald, il avait entendu parler des meurtres que le sorcier avait commis. Il le regarda d'un air effrayé:

-Tu ne cherchais pas les reliques?

-Bien sur que non, je savais que c'était toi qui les avais.

-Et l'affrontement entre Dumbledore et toi?

-Ça, c'était encore à propos de toi.

Ron sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Depuis très longtemps les gens disaient que Grindelwald avait tué au nom des reliques, tous prétendaient qu'il les cherchait. En fait, il le cherchait. Ron avait de la misère à le croire. Le combat entre Dumbledore et le Mage noir n'avait rien à voir aux reliques. Pour Ron, il était difficile d'admette qu'il était la cause de tout cela.

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais avoir été embrassé par un homme?

-Au début, je n'étais pas certain que ce soit toi.

Le rouquin regardait son amant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Grindelwald était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait encore ses cheveux blonds aux épaules. Ses yeux bleus tentaient de percer au travers l'âme du rouquin. Il détourna nerveusement le regard. Il n'avait jamais été capable de soutenir le regard du sorcier.

-Ron… murmura le sorcier tout en s'approchant du rouquin.

Un hurlement retentit, Ron et Gellert tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit. Molly avait sa baguette dans la main et pointait Grindelwald:

-Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mon fils espèce de meurtrier!

-Et si je l'ai déjà touché? la provoqua Grindelwald avec arrogance.

Ron vit le visage de sa mère tourner au rouge cramoisi de colère. Même son père hésitait à l'approcher. Il n'avait jamais vu Gellert aussi provoquant et encore moins aussi arrogant. Il savait qu'il avait parfois cette langue de vipère.

-Mon fils n'est pas un homo! tonna-t-elle avec rage.

Grindelwald s'approcha de Ron qui n'osait pas dire un mot. La mère du rouquin protesta à le voir se rapprocher de son fils. Gellert baissa sa tête dans le cou de Ron, il lui murmura:

-Pars avec moi Ron.

-Quoi, depuis quand et où? demanda le rouquin d'un air affolé.

Il regarda vers l'endroit où Grindelwald avait posé son regard. Il vit que tout le monde les regardait. Harry semblait confus, Ginny n'affichait pas vraiment d'émotion. Fred et Georges jetaient des regards autour d'eux. Arthur tentait de calmer Molly, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Dans les yeux d'Hermione Ron y lu de l'incompréhension. Il se sentit comme une souris de laboratoire prise dans une cage. Il se mit à trembler.

-Ron? fit Gellert intriqué par le comportement de son amant.

-J'en peux plus… laissa tomber le rouquin en même temps qu'il s'écroula sur les genoux.

L'air affolé de Grindelwald calma un peu Molly. Elle regardait la scène. Harry pensait que Grindelwald venait de tuer Ron.

-RON? cria-t-il.

Il fit un pas devant lui et vit Ron se tourner vers Gellert. Il arrêta net son élan. Le rouquin agrippa la manche de chandail de Grindelwald et lui dit:

-Je t'aime, mais j'en peux plus, à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble il y a toujours quelque chose pour gâcher mon bonheur. Je sens que je vais craquer…

Avant même que Ron continue ce qu'il avait à dire, Grindelwald l'emmena dans la forêt loin de ceux qu'il connaissait.

-M-mais? lâcha-t-il.

Il vit son amant avec la douleur peinte sur le visage. Il s'approcha et regarda l'épaule de l'homme.

-Depuis quand tu es blessé?

-Je ne sais pas qui m'a lancer un sort, mais c'est le seul réflexe que j'ai eut.

Ron entraîna Gellert avec lui, il se dirigea vers le cours d'eau et il déchira un bout de sa chemise sous son pull. Il se mit à nettoyer la plaie, il n'en revenait pas, un de ses amis ou de sa famille venait de blesser celui qu'il aime. Une fois la plaie pansée, Ron se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Bon, je résume, nous sommes dans la forêt, sans rien et le Ministère de la Magie doit surement te rechercher. J'espère que tu as un plan B.

Grindelwald se mit à rire en regarda Ron avec sa mine agacée.

-Désolé, ça me rappelle quand nous cherchions les reliques.

-Gellert… murmura Ron en sa tapant le front.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense en se moment? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'on est foutu?

-Non, à te faire l'amour sur le bord de l'eau.

-T-t-t-t-tu… T'es malade! On pourrait nous voir!

Il lu sur le visage de Grindelwald son excitation à cette idée. La panique commença à gagner Ron au fur et à mesure que Gellert se collait à lui. Il donna un baiser rapide au rouquin et commença lui enlever le jean. Ron tentait de repousser le blondinet en le suppliant de ne pas le faire ici.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le faire ici.

-Alors tu fais quoi?

Gellert sourit et commença à donner du plaisir à Ron. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il jugeait le moment peu opportun pour ce genre de chose. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il frissonna, le plaisir montait en lui de façon fulgurante. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Grindelwald était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amant, il en profitait un peu à cet instant, car leur relation allait être plus difficile que jamais. Aux yeux des amis de Ron, il devait avoir prit en otage ou pire enlever l'adolescent. Grindelwald enracina son regard dans les yeux de son amant. Le rouquin avait rougit et détourné la tête.

-T'es adorable. avoua Grindelwald en souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Plus tard durant l'après-midi, Ron était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il était nerveux, sa mère n'allait surement pas laisser son fils disparaitre comme ça. Grindelwald pour sa part semblait assez calme. Ils marchaient en silence. Le rouquin se contentait de suivre son amant qui semblait savoir où ils devaient aller. Ron tourna la tête à sa gauche, le paysage avait changé et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

-On va où? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu le sauras quand on y sera.

Ron poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de réponse. Il se contenta donc de ne plus y penser et de profiter de l'instant. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison délabrée et vraiment laide. Le rouquin regarda Grindelwald et lui posa une question du regard.

-C'est la maison que j'occupais avant de me battre contre Albus.

-Oh, laissa-t-il tomber, mais que comptes-tu faire ici? Tu as un plan?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en faire part.

-Comment ça? interrogea Ron offusqué.

-Tu as une tête a utilisé du Veritaserum dessus.

Gellert sentit la colère de son amant monter, mais il voyait surtout l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il aurait tant aimé tout lui dire, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas.

-Promets-moi de ne pas m'haïr.

-Juste le fait que tu me demandes ça, ça me met en rogne.

Grindelwald se mit soudainement à faire un décompte en partant du chiffre dix. Le rouquin le regardait médusé. Rendu à un, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser entrer la mère du rouquin et le Ministère de la Magie. Le réflexe de Ron fut de se coller à son amant. Gellert le laissa faire et serra Ron contre lui.

-Ronald Weasley! hurla sa mère rouge de colère.

Le rouquin ne savait pas ce qui était pire, le Ministère de la Magie ou sa mère. Toute la scène se passa très rapidement. Ron n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Les hommes du Ministère de la Magie ouvrirent le feu sur Grindelwald qui, pour sauver son amant des assauts, le poussa loin de lui. Le rouquin tomba sur les fesses et tenta de se relever rapidement pour venir en aide à son amant. Une fois sur ses deux pieds il regarda rapidement la scène, Gellert était en joue. Avant même que Ron ne fasse un pas en sa direction, un sortilège sortit de la baguette de l'un des hommes et toucha de plein fouet Grindelwald.

-GELLERT! hurla Ron.

Molly alla empêcher son fils d'aller voir son amant. Après l'inquiétude de l'adolescent la place fut prise par la tristesse. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Grindelwald n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement pour se défendre. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour l'aider. Il n'eut pas le choix de retourner chez lui la tête basse. Il en voulait énormément à sa mère.

Quelques mois passèrent sans que la tristesse de Ron s'apaise. Molly alla lui parler:

-Ronald, c'était le mage noir, c'est un homme très méchant.

-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas te mêler des affaires d'autrui?

Elle fût surprise par les propos venimeux de son propre fils qui était habituellement si doux. Il la foudroyait du regard. Après un long silence, elle sortit de la chambre de son fils.

-Comment va-t-il? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Je suppose que je dois dire qu'il va très mal. dit-elle en soupirant.

-Il ne veut même pas me parler, commença Hermione, était-il vraiment amoureux?

-Je crois que oui. avoua Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux, toute son envie de vivre était partie avec Grindelwald. Durant la nuit, il se décida à sortir de la maison. Il fit très attention de ne pas réveiller sa famille et ses deux amis. Il mit ses souliers et passa la porte. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se sauver, juste qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Il marcha un peu de façon automatique et il s'arrêta pour lever la tête vers le ciel. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, c'était Ginny. Il la regarda vaguement.

-Tu ne te sauves pas? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour aller où? répondit Ron avec amertume.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé d'empêcher Maman d'intervenir, mais tu sais comment elle est. Elle croit dur comme fer qu'il était méchant.

-Et toi, tu le crois? demanda Ron en se tournant pour regarder sa sœur dans les yeux.

-Je crois plutôt que tu étais le seul qui comptait à ses yeux, je crois aussi que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire changer. Je me fiche bien de ton orientation Ron, pour moi, tant que tu es heureux c'est le principal.

Le rouquin soupira et répondit avec douleur:

-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi Ginny.

-Je sais, mais je crois que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne te jugera pas et je sais parfaitement qui peut faire ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer un psychologue.

-Non, pas ça, tu devrais aller voir Malefoy.

L'adolescent s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il n'arrivait pas a digéré que sa sœur ait mentionné son nom. Il la regarda sans oser prononcer un seul mot, elle le fit pour lui.

-Maintenant qu'il sort avec Hermione, il a changé.

-Quoi? Depuis quand cette fouine sort avec Hermione?

-Même principe, déclara Ginny, Hermione est la seule personne à pouvoir adoucir le cœur de Malefoy. Elle l'a grandement aidé à se relever après la défaite de Voldemort.

Soudainement, le rouquin se mit à comprendre où sa sœur voulait en venir. Il regarda les étoiles. Il avait le sentiment que Grindelwald savait où il se trouvait et qu'il avait toujours un œil sur lui. Ginny posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère et n'ajouta rien de plus. Toutes paroles auraient été futiles de toute façon. Elle passa un long moment avec lui avant de partir en direction de la maison:

-Bonne nuit Ron.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

-Tu me promets d'aller voir Drago demain?

-Ouais.

Elle sourit et retourna à l'intérieur. Le rouquin finit lui aussi par retourner à l'intérieur pour aller se coucher. Le lendemain, il se leva avant tous les autres, il mangea quelque chose et regarda le bout de papier sur la table. Ginny lui avait laissé l'adresse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il prit le bout de papier et sortit de la maison avec. Il se rendit donc chez cette fouine de Drago Malefoy. Il cogna. L'attente fut de courte durée, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir un Malefoy plutôt surpris.

-Weasley?

Voyant l'air dépité du rouquin, il comprit:

-Entre.

Ron entra dans l'appartement du blondinet, Drago lui fit un thé et s'assit devant lui. Il regardait Ron, il ne savait pas plus par où comment que le rouquin. Il brisa enfin le silence.

-Ginny m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé pour toi Ron.

-C'est passé, j'ai juste besoin qu'on m'aide à avancer.

Il vit un sourire se peindre sur le visage de Malefoy.

-Je suis là pour ça.

La séance avec Malefoy se passa plutôt bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être gentil. Si Hermione était la cause de ce changement radical chez lui, il n'avait plus de doute. Ce devait être la même chose pour lui et Grindelwald. Drago ne faisait que parler avec lui, de tout et de rien sans aborder des sujets épineux. Il avait un don pour la parole, Ron se confiait à lui et Malefoy ne le jugeait jamais. Il ne parlait même pas à Hermione de ce qu'ils se disaient. Grâce à lui, il pu enfin reparler à Harry ainsi qu'à sa mère. Un matin, ses parents étaient partit, il ne restait qu'Harry, Hermione et Malefoy dans la maison, même Malefoy était là ce jour là. Le rouquin descendait l'escalier lentement. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et les regarda. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore? marmonna le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais, le rassura Hermione, mais bien ce que tu vas faire.

Intrigué, le rouquin s'avança et regarda ses amis. Harry avait un sourire colgate* de collé au visage. Harry parla:

-J'ai reçu une bonne nouvelle pour toi, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est.

-C'est drôle, j'aime pas du tout ce genre de situation. répondit Ron.

-Nous avons tous parler et nous sommes venu à une conclusion, commença Malefoy avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, nous avons pensé qu'un voyage te ferait le plus grand bien.

-Un quoi?

-Voyage, bien sur tu vas devoir y aller seul, mais je suis certaine que tout ira bien. avoua Hermione.

Cette nouvelle assomma Ron d'un coup sec. Il commençait à peine à se sentir bien et ils voulaient tous l'envoyer au bout du monde et seul en plus. Malefoy lui tendit un billet d'avion pour l'Australie. Il regarda le billet pendant quelques minutes, puis il leva la tête vers le blond:

-C'est une blague? Y-ya plein d'araignées venimeuses là-bas!

-Ron, ne fais pas ta poule mouillée, répondit Harry, avec la surprise qui t'attend là-bas tu vas les oublier ces araignées.

-Je suis sensé de comprendre quoi la dedans?

-On ne peut rien te dire, mais on peut te donner quelque piste. Harry a reçu une lettre et une personne t'attend là-bas. dit Hermione.

La conversation s'éternisa, mais il finit par accepter de s'y rendre. Il passa tout le reste de la semaine à faire ses valises. Le billet n'était qu'un allé, il se demandait bien ce que ses amis mijotaient dans son dos. Malefoy lui avait spécifié qu'il ne voudrait plus rentrer après y avoir été. Toute la famille était au courant, Ginny leur avait parlé, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Une fois dans l'aéroport, il regarda Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Malefoy d'une façon inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je t'enverrais des lettes. le rassura Harry.

-Sois heureux Ron, tu me le promets? demanda Ginny.

-Je… vais essayer. lui répondit-il.

-Ne fait pas trop de folie! lui dit Hermione.

Chacun leur tour, ils lui firent un câlin, ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un câlin d'adieux. Harry semblait convaincu avec Ginny que tout allait bien se passer. Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras, elle pleurait un peu. Malefoy s'avança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Il a de la chance, t'es adorable Ron.

-Quoi? répondit ce dernier ne sachant pas de quoi le blondinet parlait.

-Drago! Ne mélange pas Ron comme ça! lui reprocha Hermione.

Le rouquin sourit et leur promis de répondre aux lettres qu'ils enverraient. Il monta dans l'avion, les paroles de Drago l'avaient un peu ébranlé, il n'avait jamais pensé que Malefoy aurait pu être bisexuel. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il était sincère avec Hermione. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour eux. Une fois dans le siège de l'avion il soupira.

-Drago, la première classe, tu en fais trop.

Le blondinet lui avait payé le voyage et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il regarda au travers du hublot et sentit l'avion décoller. Il observait tout, tout était calme, ça le rassurait un peu. Il regarda comment il était habillé à comparer des autres. Il portait un pull mauve affreux et une vieille paire de jean délavée. Les autres portaient des vêtements propres. Il chigna et essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le trajet fut long, mais tout de même plaisant. Il sortit de l'avion et alla prendre ses valises. Il regarda l'adresse sur le bout de papier. Quelqu'un le héla:

-Vous êtes monsieur Ronald Weasley?

-Heu… oui.

-Ah, venez dans la limousine, Monsieur vous attend.

Sans se poser des questions, il embarqua. Il trouvait cela un peu étrange, mais il ne ressentait aucune hostilité envers chauffeur. Il fut débarqué devant la splendide maison sur le bord de l'eau. Il avala difficilement sa salive, il ne savait même pas qui était la personne qui vivait ici. Il pensa à Bill. Est-ce que sa famille croyait vraiment qu'il allait mieux se sentir? Il entra:

-Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

Il entendit presque instantanément des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Il tourna la tête, il fut prit de surprise et ne savait pas quoi dire:

-Grindelwald?

Le bel homme sourit et serra Ron contre lui:

-Attends que je t'explique avant de me bouder.

Le rouquin se laissa entrainer vers le salon. Il s'assit et regarda Gellert. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, le cœur du rouquin se gonfla d'un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

-J'avais prévu qu'ils se lanceraient à notre poursuite. Alors j'ai fait mit sur moi une panoplie de formules et de charmes de protection. La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas prédire était le sortilège qu'ils allaient le lancer. En fait, je me suis sauvé après avoir été inconscient pendant quelque temps.

-Pourquoi on n'a rien entendu sur le sujet dans le journal?

-Vous n'étiez pas supposer savoir que j'étais encore en vie, d'ailleurs je leur ai lancé le sortilège d'oubliettes, il n'y a que toi Ron qui ne sait pas t'en servir comme il faut.

-Héé! marmonna Ron.

Grindelwald sourit et poursuivit:

-J'avais prévu de changer de pays après cela, même si tu déteste les araignées, j'ai pensé à ici car le Ministère de la Magie ne communique pas vraiment avec les autres. J'avais pensé me servir de cette lacune à mon avantage. J'ai ensuite envoyé une lettre à Harry, ta sœur m'a répondu car malheureusement, il n'était pas présent quand la lettre est arrivée à destination. Elle a convaincu tes amis que mes sentiments pour toi étaient vrais. Nous avons échangé quelque lettre et quand je lui ai fait part de mon désir que tu viennes vivre avec moi ici, elle a dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait nous aider. Elle a mentionné un nom que je ne me rappelle plus.

-Drago Malefoy. murmura Ron.

-Oui, c'est ça! fit Gellert en se rappelant subitement du nom.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire, ses amis s'étaient démené pour le rendre heureux, il leur devait une fière chandelle. Il serra Grindelwald dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas trop fâché?

-Je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi.

L'adolescent ressentait à nouveau le bonheur qu'il avait oublié. Il allait remercier ses amis de tout son cœur, ils étaient formidables. En fait, Gellert était la surprise et la raison pour laquelle il ne voudrait plus rentrer. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou se mette à gratter dans la vitre. Grindelwald mit fin au baiser et regarda l'animal. Ron suivit son regard et fini par demander:

-Il est prévu dans ton plan lui?

-Pas vraiment…

Le rouquin se décolla de son amant et alla voir l'hibou. Il transportait une lettre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la prit. Il y avait leurs noms d'inscrit sur le dessus de l'enveloppe. Sous le regard de Grindelwald, il l'ouvrit. C'était deux lettres dans la même enveloppe, l'une s'adressait à lui et l'autre à Gellert. Il lui tendit la lettre et se mit à lire la sienne. La lettre lui donna un sourire, il eut même un rire:

-C'est gentil de sa part.

Il regarda Grindelwald qui terminait de lire la sienne tout en laissant échapper une phrase avec un sourire qui laissait présumer que les lettres venaient de la même personne.

-Espèce de vieux fou…


	7. Lettre Ron

**Lettre Ron**

« Cher Ronald Weasley,

Je t'écris la présente lettre pour te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. Même si tu lis ces lignes alors que j'ai déjà quitté ce monde. Je crois que je te dois quelques explications. Je vais commencer par le début, ce sera plus simple pour toi.

Tous à commencer la première fois que je t'ai vu avec Grindelwald, nous cherchions les reliques à cette époque. J'étais loin de me douter que j'allais te revoir dans une bonne cinquantaine d'années et un peu plus. Quand je t'ai vu entrer à Poudlard la première fois, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Ce que je ne comprenais pas était le fait que tu me paraissais plus jeune que lorsque je t'avais précédemment rencontré. J'ai finalement compris que tu avais dû trouver une bèche temporelle et arriver à notre époque. Lors de mon combat contre Grindelwald, je l'avais questionné à ton sujet. Je croyais qu'il t'avait utilisé pour avoir les reliques, mais en fait, il te cherchait désespérément car tu avais disparu. Le pauvre homme avait le cœur brisé. J'espère que tu trouveras la force de lui pardonner ses erreurs et ses écarts de conduite. C'est là qu'il m'avait laissé entendre que tu ne venais pas d'ici. En y repensant, je compris.

Quand j'ai appris sa mort, je ne pouvais pas y croire, je pensais à toi et à votre relation. Cependant, j'étais persuadé que ça n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. Bien que je crois que j'ignorai toujours ce bout d'histoire, je crois que tout est bien qui fini bien.

Je vous souhaite le plus grand des bonheurs à vous deux. Prenez soin de vous et n'oublier pas d'être heureux. »

Mes sentiments les plus distingués,

Albus Dumbledore


	8. Lettre Grindelwald

**Lettre Grindelwald**

« Cher vieil ami,

Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que j'adore planifier les choses et qu'elle n'a pas été écrite au hasard.

Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu m'as grandement aidé dans mes recherches même sans le savoir. Cette lettre ne sera pas très longue, mais elle dira le fond de ma pensée. Je voulais te dire aussi que je ne te déteste pas, que je t'ai toujours aimé. Si tu savais la volée que j'ai donné à Tom Jedusor quand j'ai appris qu'il t'avait tué. Je crois qu'il va toujours s'en souvenir!

Je ne t'en veux pas pour la mort de ma sœur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est produit ce soir là et je crois sincèrement que c'est mieux de cette façon. J'aimerais que tu prennes soin de cet étourdit de rouquin, que tu gardes un œil sur ce jeune homme. Je crois qu'il en a grandement besoin.

Je vous souhaite le plus grand des bonheurs à vous deux. »

De ton vieil ami,

Albus Dumbledore


End file.
